


Going Viral is Objectively More Important Than Exams

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Hanamaki and Matsukawa enjoy running their YouTube channel almost as much as volleyball- a silly college AU featuring YouTubers Makki and Mattsun!
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	Going Viral is Objectively More Important Than Exams

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Secret Santa gift for Alice! This AU idea was legit too good to ignore. I had so much fun writing it, and hope you enjoy!! Happy Holidays!!

It wasn’t like fucking around was anything new to Makki and Mattsun. They’d been fucking around since high school, both literally and figuratively, from pranking teammates to hasty locker room make-out sessions (in their defense, they were only caught twice- once by Iwaizumi, who’d rolled his eyes; and once by Kindaichi, who’d turned incredibly red and walked into the door instead of opening it on his rushed way out).

Now that they were in college, and with Matsukawa being on the college team (Hanamaki had decided to focus more on his studies- being a biochemical engineer major was rough), their fucking around had, most unfortunately, decreased.

What had ended up saving them was their YouTube channel, which now had over 150,000 subscribers. Sure, it wasn’t a lot compared to some YouTubers who had a solid million or so, like Kenma, but hey, they _had_ just start vamping up their channel only a few months ago.

The video that had started it all, that had solidified their claim to fame, was one in which the night before Oikawa had left to play overseas, they had unpacked both his suitcases and replaced everything with dozens of gashapon, with prizes varying from mini food erasers to Hello Kitty charms to plastic bugs.

~~*~~

 _“He’s gonna lose his shit,”_ Hanamaki had said excitedly.

 _“Which is why we’re doing it_ ,” Matsukawa had whispered back.

Their video comprised of hushed whispering and giggles as they went through the many types of gashapon they had collected.

“ _This one I got in grade school,”_ Hanamaki had said, showing off a pokemon keychain featuring a Bulbasaur. “ _Rare as shit, am I right?”_

_“These ones I borrowed from our underclassman, Yahaba- shout out, by the way- thanks for your massive collection of Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure can badges, you really did us a solid.”_

_“That’s a weird as fuck show,”_ Hanamaki had commented.

 _“Not as weird as you, c’mon, I think the gashapon with the little cats are in my backpack somewhere,”_ Matsukawa had said.

 _“He was planning on saving a few for himself,”_ Hanamaki had stage-whispered into his phone camera.

_“Shut up and help me shove these in!”_

_“What the ever-loving fuck are you guys doing?”_ A voice had suddenly appeared from the hall doorway of their Air B n B near Narita Airport.

 _“Busteeeedd,”_ Hanamaki whispered dramatically into his phone, panning it towards a very annoyed-looking Iwaizumi.

 _“We’re filling Oikawa’s suitcases with gashapon, come help us,”_ Matsukawa answered, though it sounded more like a command.

Iwaizumi had grinned, then shrugged. “ _Yeah, alright. You guys are both dumbasses, though.”_

The rest of the video had comprised of angled shots of the suitcases now stuffed with gashapon, and the rest of the Oikawa’s actual items crammed into various cabinets in the Air B n B. Then, of course, there was the whole ordeal that was waking Oikawa up (early, since they weren’t _complete_ assholes, and did actually want him to catch his flight), Oikawa promptly shouting _“You guys fucking suck!!”_ when he lifted his one suitcase and felt how light it was. _“I hate you all!”_ Oikawa had followed up, as he unzipped the suitcase and numerous gashapon exploded out.

 _“We were just trying to help man, jeez,”_ Matsukawa had choked out through his wheezes of laughter. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were too busy trying to catch their breath through their own guffaws to say anything.

“ _Some friends you are! Help me re-pack before I kick all your asses!”_ Oikawa had yelled.

 _“It’s 5 AM, stop yelling so early!”_ An angry voice came from outside the apartment door.

The video had ended on the boys’ stifled laughter, and a shot of Oikawa throwing his hands up in the air in general distress.

~~*~~

This video now had over a million views, and at the time, had earned them several thousand followers.

Unfortunately, they had lost their main victim of pranking (Oikawa), so they were forced to move their channel in a slightly different direction. The focus switched to “volleyball fails”, yet it still had an underlying theme of pranking. Some of their pranks were failures that were epic by default anyway, like when they had filled Kuroo’s water bottle with hot sauce, and Kuroo just… kept drinking it anyway. Or one drizzly day when the volleyball team was walking back to the dorms after practice, and Hanamaki had shouted out, “I’M A DUCK” behind Akaashi, and without blinking Akaashi simply responded with, “Quack quack.” Matsukawa had absolutely lost his shit. Akaashi was, if nothing else, an odd duck (pun very much intended).

However, they had been losing followers over the past month, and Hanamaki had insisted this needed to be remedied immediately.

“We have to do something _big_ ,” he insisted.

“Man, you know that Coach has been scheduling like, an extra 8 hours of practice every week. I don’t have time,” Matsukawa responded.

“I don’t care if you don’t have time! What’s more important, sleep and healthy habits, or our follower count on YouTube?! You know Kenma has like, millions more views than we do! We can’t let him win!”

“Um…”

“Ok, well, _obviously_ it’s healthy habits, and _obviously_ Kenma is awesome and will always have more views than us, but YouTube is still more fun. So, what do we wanna do? Fuck with Kuroo again?”

“Fucking with Kuroo is fun, but we should do something bigger if we’re gonna do something at all. Might as well make skipping out on time to study for midterms worth it.”

“That’s the Mattsun I know and love,” Hanamaki said, leaning in for a kiss.

“Damn right,” Matsukawa had mumbled before kissing him back.

~~*~~

It took them a few days, but finally they settled on making a compilation video of playing volleyball without actually using a volleyball. They had asked for recommendations on twitter, and even had foreign accounts reply with suggestions. And really, it was the perfect way to also ensure Matsukawa didn’t miss any practice. Although the coach certainly hadn’t enjoyed their antics nearly as much as everyone else did. Of course, they weren’t stupid enough to pull anything off _during_ practice. But after practices were fair game (to them, anyway).

Some of the items they played with were large (like the giant inflatable beach ball with a diameter of roughly 4 meters), some were small (like the ping pong ball that kept bouncing everywhere), some were messy (like the watermelon, which Kuroo spiked so hard it had immediately split on impact), and some were just perplexing (like the bagel, because why not). Some were complete failures (like the paper crane), and some were amazing (like the balloon).

“Ok, last one tonight!!” Hanamaki had announced to the team a few nights before midterms. They’d been doing this for a week now, and Hanamaki had been diligently clipping the best parts on Sony Vegas as they went along.

“You know, you’re not actually _on_ the team,” one of the guys said dryly.

Hanamaki chose to ignore him. “ _Anyway_ , tonight we’re going to be playing a set with a rice cooker!”

“Are you _fucking stupid_?” Someone interjected.

“Apparently so,” Matsukawa said as Hanamaki hastily shoved a small rice cooker back in his backpack.

“Ok, so maybe not the best idea, but a fan suggested it! I guess we could always do a traffic cone, hang on just a-”

“Hanamaki-san, did you steal a traffic cone?” Akaashi said with an odd level of interest.

Hanamaki froze. “Nooooo.”

“Your boyfriend’s ideas are the worst,” a teammate said, clapping Matsukawa on the back.

“Aren’t you going to defend me?” Hanamaki demanded when Matsukawa laughed.

“Nah, you’re fine,” Matsukawa said, grinning. “Hey, why don’t we play the set using a regular ball, but like, we change the court? We can set out mats and make them all different heights and stuff.”

Everyone paused for a moment.

“That’s an amazing idea,” Kuroo said.

Within half an hour, the court was set up. It was actually pretty impressive that they managed to find and pull out as many mats as they did. They were all placed in an extremely haphazard formation; the likelihood of tripping was high. They also threw volleyballs randomly among the mats, and Hanamaki brought in 7 traffic cones from who knows where.

Akaashi agreed to film, and the chaos began. The 20-point match (they’d cut it due to people continuously falling) was a beautiful disaster.

The best part of the whole night was easily when Hanamaki set the volleyball to Matsukawa, who spiked it extremely hard so that when it landed on the side of the corner of the mat, it shifted the mat slightly, but even more so when Kuroo dived for it and missed, moving the mat even more, so that 3 other players lost their footing and fell. Kuroo made Akaashi replay this part several times because, as he kept saying, “That’s physically impossible, what the hell, man!”

Hanamaki stayed up the entire night before his biology midterm editing and posting the video.

He got a 95% on his exam, and the video reached over half a million views within the next 3 days.

~~*~~

Hanamaki and Matsukawa celebrated their most recent success as they always did; bubble tea and cuddling.

“Told you it would be our best video yet,” Hanamaki said, leaning on Matsukawa’s shoulder as he scrolled through all the comments on YouTube, most of which consisted of a variety of laughing face emojis.

Matsukawa finished his bubble tea, then kissed Hanamaki on the cheek. “Because you’re never wrong about anything.”

Hanamaki grinned, “You’re right, though.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets the specific duck reference I was thinking of, you're my new best friend!


End file.
